Apologies
by cici287
Summary: Ok so Sasuke may not be the best at apologizing to others for being a teme, but hey! That's where Naruto and Kakashi-sensei come in!..Kami help him (Sasusaku one-shot)


**Yay! MY first ever Naruto fanfic! Never thought I'd see the day :3 anyway, please be a bit kinder in the reviews guys since this is my first Naruto fanfic. Oh and by the way, the characters (Mostly Sasuke) may be a bit OOC but that is just so the fanfic could flow ok? Yosh! Enjoy and don't forget to leave your lovely reviews before you go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura Haruno slammed the door behind her, and stomped through the hallway of the hospital, her face twisted into a sour expression. This was definitely **not** her day. Damn that Uchiha, he really didn't change at all, in fact, he might have gotten even worse than he was before.

"Sakura-chan?" went Naruto. His eyes oceanic eyes held confusion to why she was out of Sasuke's hospital room. "Aren't you supposed to be-"

"Get Sasuke-kun another damn doctor!" Sakura snapped. "I can't put up with him being an inconsiderate, ungrateful, and rude little brat!" She screeched in frustration before storming away from Naruto who stood there dumbfounded.

Naruto sighed. What did the Teme do this time?

Naruto walked towards his best friend's room, and opened the door. He looked at Sasuke who sat on the hospital bed with a scowl on his face.

Naruto let out a low whistle. "You really did it this time ya teme," Naruto said. "Whatever you did, I have never seen Sakura-chan this pissed before, especially at _you."_

Sasuke grunted. "Hn."

"What did you say to her?"

"I called her weak," Sasuke simply stated.

Naruto's eyes bulged. "You WHAT!?" he demanded.

"You heard me. She. Is. Weak. Not to mention that she is still annoying."

Naruto's right eye twitched. "Teme, you haven't seen her in **years.** And you have spent thirty **minutes **with her since I dragged your ass back here, dattebayo! How the fuck can you say that to her!? While she was _healing _you!?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke, Sakura-chan is the top medic in the hospital. She has surpassed Baa-chan now. Both in Taijutsu, and Medical Ninjutsu. Trust me, I should know how good she is in Taijutsu." Naruto inwardly shivered at all the memories he pissed the medic-nin off. "So, if you want the person who probably was the most loyal to you, and your best friend, probably future lover..." Naruto muttered the last part so he wouldn't face the Uchiha's wrath. "Back, than get off your sorry-ass, and make it up to her."

Sasuke froze for a moment. "Naruto…you're not actually asking me to…?"

Naruto grinned. "That's right Teme! You're going to **apologize** to Sakura-chan for being a Teme. Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei and I will help you. Obviously you're hopeless when it comes to apologizing."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to twitch. He was the great Sasuke Uchiha. The prodigy. He does not apologize, especially to annoying pinkettes. Whats worse is…the pervert, and the Dobe, the DOPE is helping him…

Kami save him…

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi stood on their normal training grounds.

Naruto had a huge grin on his face. "YOSH! Time for mission: Get Teme to apologize to Sakura and get her to be his girlfriend and then I get to be the Godfather of their children commence!"

Sasuke twitched, before calmly, and politly asking…"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, DOBE!?" **

Naruto laughed, and dodged his question by saying, "Alright, so attempt number 1: tell her!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "That's your plan? Hn, pathetic. Anyone could have thought of that."

"WHATEVER YA TEME! YOU'RE NOT COMING UP WITH ANY IDEAS! NOW GO!"

As if on cue, Sakura was walking towards the training grounds.

"Ohayo, Kaka-sensei, Naruto," she greeted with a smile. She looked passed Sasuke, ignoring him completely.

Sasuke suddenly felt a bit gloomier than he usually felt.

Naruto nudged him harshly on the shoulder. "Go on, Sasuke," Naruto whispered fiercely.

Sasuke sighed, here goes nothing. "Sakura..." he started.

Sakura ignored him.

Sasuke's mouth twisted into a scowl. Why that little…- how dare she ignore him!

"Sakura," Sasuke said again, getting impatient.

Sakura looked at him with a sharp glare, which got him a bit taken aback. "What?" she asked harshly.

"I'm...I…I'm…it's just that…" Oh Kami when did this suddenly feel harder than putting up with the Dobe all day!? "I…still think you're being annoying."

Naruto and Kakashi froze...In 3..2...1

"You BASTARD!" Sakura yelled, and her fist met his face, sending him back several yards, into a tree. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" She stomped off, infuriated.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at a surprised, and possibly badly bruised Sasuke with purely disappointed face.

Apologizing attempt #1 status: Complete, and utter failure.

* * *

"Ok, attempt number two! Get Sakura-chan flowers!"

"_**What!?"**_ Sasuke demanded, as he held a pack of ice on the large bruise on his forehead.

Kakashi nodded. "Women love flowers, especially Sakura."

"Hell no," Sasuke growled. His pride had already been injured enough this morning.

"Suck it up," Naruto said. "You don't even have to be there, just deliver it to her home, and leave a note in the flowers."

"There is no way I'll-"

"You want restore the Uchiha clan or what?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke twitched for the umpteenth time that day. "Urusai."

"I also want to have grandchildren, Sasuke, preferably ones with black hair and green eyes," Kakashi said.

Sasuke wished he snapped their necks then and there.

.

.

Ok, so getting flowers was damn right irritating. The Yamanaka girl wouldn't stop pestering him on who it was for, and when she suspected that it was for her best friend, she went absolutely _nuts_, she gushed over how cute that was, and recommended a whole bunch of flowers, practically burying him with plants that Ino said Sakura would love. In the end, Sasuke grabbed purple petunias, and before Ino could say anything else, he slapped the money on the counter, and dashed off. Not to mention, he was harassed by his fan girls, asking him if the flowers were for one of them.

Sakura better appreciate this…

He left the bouquet of flowers in front of Sakura's door, and knocked on her door, then took off, watching at a distance.

Sakura opened her door, and stared down at the beautiful flowers with wide eyes, and an open mouth. She picked up the flowers, and gave it a whiff, then…

"ACHOO!" Sakura went into a sneezing fit after she sniffed the flowers, and rushed inside to throw them away, along with the unnoticed note that had been wedged in between the colorful plants.

Sasuke face-palmed himself. Out of all the flowers the Ino had dumped on him, he chose the one she was allergic to.

apologizing Attempt #2 status: A sad, sad, very sad failure

* * *

"Teme, you are hopeless," Naruto stated. "You went to Ino's flower shop, and she knows what Sakura-chan is allergic to, didn't you ask her?"

Sasuke looked away. "Ino was being too annoying, I had to leave as quickly as possible."

If this was a cartoon, Naruto would have face-faulted. "You are hopeless, Teme."

"How about Sasuke gives Sakura a love letter?" Kakashi suggested.

"Great idea Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ok, now this, was enough.

"No way in hell am I doing that," Sasuke growled. "That is pathetic, and sad."

"Well, by how I see you apologize to Sakura-chan, you are pathetic and sad," Naruto retorted with a smirk.

Sasuke gave him a deathly glare. "Burn in hell Dobe."

"So love letter it is?"

.

.

Sasuke just wrote a simple, "I am sorry," in the letter, until it was abruptly snatched away from his grasp by his sensei, and the dead last for some so called "editing."

"I swear, if there is anything cheesy, and pathetic in there, this will be the last day you two walk on this Earth," Sasuke warned.

"Don't worry Sasuke," Kakashi said. "I'm sure the reward you'll get from Sakura will be most pleasing," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and the Uchiha avenger turned slightly red.

"When this is over…you're both going to pay."

.

.

The letter had been placed once again in front of Sakura's door, and the three shinobis hid on top of the buildings near her home, watching with high hopes.

When Sakura opened her door, and saw the note, she picked it up with a small blush on her cheeks.

The boys had a small smirk. This was a good sign.

"HELLO SAKURA-SAN!" Rock-lee called. He rushed up to her, and gave her a toothy grin. "I see you have already gotten my love letter. That is strange since I only have mailed it yesterday, so you were supposed to get it a bit later, but oh well!" He gave her a thumbs up. "I do hope you enjoy my proclamation of my love to you in that letter, STAY WELL MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!" Lee then left. Sakura sweat-dropped before setting Sasuke's letter in the trash bin thinking it was Lee's, since she had already read multiple of his past letters, and they pretty much say the same thing over and over.

Kakashi and Naruto face palmed, while Sasuke just rested his forehead against the metal pole, letting out a sigh of frustration. Kami probably hates him, that's the only explanation.

Looks like Kakashi's future grandchildren, and Naruto's future god-children will have to wait…

Apologizing Attempt #3 status: Does it even _need_ to be stated?

* * *

"Honestly Teme, it's hopeless!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke ignored him. As if that wasn't obvious…

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a teme!" Naruto accused. "You should have been honest, and said you liked her, and you secretly think she's amazing and- hey! Where do you think you're going!? We still have attempt number four to work on!"

Sasuke ignored him once more, and left the Dobe's house.

* * *

Sakura heard a knock at her door at eight o' clock at night. She growled. Who is it now!?

She forced the door open, and the one and only Sasuke Uchiha stood there, right in front of her.

She was shocked obviously, but her shocked expression quickly turned into a frown, and she folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Sakura demanded.

Sasuke inwardly flinched at the way Sakura addressed him without the affectionate 'kun.'

"Sakura," Sasuke started.

Sakura waited for him to continue, but as time passed, and he still stood there, doing nothing, she put a hand on her door, and attempted to slam the door on his face. Though, before she could, a tiny blue box had been shoved into her open hand.

"I'm…sorry..." Sasuke breathed out.

"For?" Sakura pressed.

Sasuke held a breath…this woman…"For calling you weak and annoying…"

"How do I know that you're honest?"

"I had the Dobe and that pervert of a sensei help me to apologize to you…"

Sakura's emerald eyes were wide as saucers. "You had Naruto and Kakashi-sensei help you apologize? Out of all the people in the world..." Sakura then bursted into laughter. This was just too good to be true. "You must have been really desperate Sasuke-kun," she gasped out between her laughter.

"Hn…" Another blow to his pride…he had never been more humiliated in his life.

"Alright, alright, I forgive you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura finally said. Before Sasuke could sigh in relief, she pointed a finger at him.

"But call me weak and annoying again…and there will be hell to pay," Sakura warned.

Sasuke smirked, and nodded. "I got it…thank you, Sakura." He left without another word.

Sakura walked into her room, and opened the tiny box. When she saw what was inside, she smiled. "Oh Sasuke-kun…" She soon fell asleep…

With her new necklace that had the Uchiha crest encrusted in diamonds around her neck.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Sasuke-teme! Where the hell have you been!? Kaka-sensei and I have been waiting here forever dattebayo! We need to figure out how you are going to apolog- hey, what's with that smug look of yours?"

"...nothing Dobe. Mind your own business."

"Doesn't seem like nothing...in fact, looks like you just go la-" blue eyes widened.

"SASUKEEEEE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE OUR PURE SAKURA-CHAN!? TELL ME YOU DIDN'T-"

(Insert punches here)

"You..BAKA!"

"ITAI! THAT HURT DATTEBAYO! Wait-SASUKE! GET BACK HERE YA BASTARD! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO! SASUKEEEEEE!"

* * *

Attempt #4 of apologizing to Sakura status: A pure and sweet success


End file.
